Silence
by LoganPhilipKnight
Summary: Kendall is there for Logan when his mom passes away. Minor character death. Kogan fluff. Rated T for themes. I'm not good at summaries.


**A/N** \- Hi... I have no idea what made me write this. It just suddenly popped into my head and this happened. Oh well, enjoy.

**Summary** \- Kendall is there for Logan when his mom passes away. Minor character death. Kogan fluff. Rated T for themes.

**Rating** \- T for themes.

**Warnings** \- Character death.

**Pairing(s)** \- Kendall/Logan.

* * *

Kendall leans back on the sun lounger he's sitting on, sighing happily. They have a few days off from rehearsals thanks to Kelly. After some persuading, Gustavo agreed to give the boys a week off to relax for all of their hard work they had been doing. The four hockey players had tackled the man into a reluctant hug and rushed back to the Palmwoods for some well-earned relaxation.

Kendall sighs again, adjusting his sunglasses and closing his eyes. James is on the sun lounger beside him, soaking up as much sun as he can.

R"I'm so glad Kelly convinced Gustavo to give us some time off." The tanned boy says happily. "We so needed this."

"I know." Kendall smiles to himself. "He didn't look too happy about it though."

James shrugs and also closes his eyes. "Too bad. We deserved a little bit of relaxation."

Kendall doesn't argue with him and relaxes against the lounger. The pool area isn't too crowded and it's not long before he feels himself nodding off. Just as the blonde is about to drift off, Kendall's phone rings beside him.

"Typical." He sighs, pushing himself into a sitting position and grabbing his phone off the table.

Carlos' name is flashing across the screen and he frowns, wondering why his friend is calling him. The Latino boy is only an elevator ride away from him. Carlos and Logan had declined when Kendall and James asked if they wanted to go to the pool. Carlos had been too busy trying to come up with his own corn dog recipe, and Logan had said he wanted to use the free time to do some extra studying.

Kendall pushes his sunglasses off his face as he answers the phone, putting it to his ear. "Carlos, you do realise only by the pool, you-"

"Kendall," Carlos' voice interrupts him quickly, his scared tone making Kendall sit up a bit straighter. "Logan- he- come upstairs now."

"Carlos, calm down. What's wrong with Logan?" he says calmly, standing up.

James opens his eyes at this and looks up to his blonde friend, mouthing a 'what's wrong' to him. Kendall shakes his head as he listens to Carlos.

"Kendall, you really need to come upstairs. Logan won't come out of the bedroom. H-He's locked himself in, and your mom is crying, I don't know what to do!" the Latino speaks quickly down the phone.

Kendall frowns, his heart starting to beat faster as fear washes over him. He glances at James and nods towards the door, signalling they need to go inside. James is up in a hurry, following Kendall to the elevators.

"Why has Logan locked himself in? What's happened, Carlos?"

There's a pause, and Kendall hears Carlos taking a shaky breath before speaking again.

"Your mom got a call from Mr. Mitchell." Carlos says quietly. "It's Logan's mom. She's dead."

...

When Kendall and James reach 2J, the apartment is deafeningly silent apart from Mrs Knight's quiet sniffling. She's sitting on the orange sofa, Carlos and Katie either side of her. The Latino boy has an arm wrapped around her shoulders and Katie holds her hand. The two look up as James and Kendall walk inside, both looking equally afraid and upset.

"Mom," Kendall says quietly, making his way over to sit on the coffee table in front of his mother.

Mrs Knight looks up and wipes at her eyes, shaking her head as tears spill down her cheeks. Kendall quickly kneels beside the sofa, enveloping her in a hug.

"How did it happen?" James asks quietly as he sits beside Carlos, pulling the shorter boy close.

Mrs Knight sniffles as she pulls away from her son, wiping her eyes again. "Car accident." She says shakily. "Joanna was hit by a drunk driver on her way home from work."

Kendall runs a hand through his hair at this, closing his eyes briefly. Hearing that Logan's mother has passed away is upsetting him more than he thought it would. Mrs Mitchell had always been there for him, James and Carlos when they were growing up in Minnesota. In a way, she had been a second mother to them all. Kendall glances back up at his mom, unable to bear the thought of losing her. He couldn't imagine what Logan was going through.

James must be thinking the same thing as he looks in the direction of Kendall and Logan's bedroom, biting his lip.

Kendall pulls his mom into one last hug, holding her close before he pulls back. He offers her a small smile. "I need to go check on Logan. Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course," Mrs Knight says as she nods. "Go, Logan really needs you all. He didn't say a word to me after I had told him."

Kendall nods softly, giving Katie's hand a squeeze before standing.

"Do you want me to come with you?" James asks the blonde as he rubs Carlos' back gently.

Kendall shakes his head. "I think it's better if I check on him on my own for now."

James nods and gives him a small smile. Kendall sighs softly and heads to his and Logan's bedroom. He remembers Carlos saying the door was locked but Kendall tries it anyway, just in case. It is locked, so the blonde gently knocks.

"Logie," he starts softly, resting his head against the door. "It's Kendall."

He's met with silence, which he expects, but it worries him. He doesn't think Logan would do anything stupid, but that unsettling feeling is still there in the pit of Kendall's stomach. The thought of one of his best friend's hurting is too much, his natural instincts to protect and comfort Logan kicking into overdrive. He wants nothing more than to break down the door separating him from his best friend but he knows he needs to be patient.

"Will you let me in?" he asks gently, biting his lip. "Please?"

Silence greets him again and the blonde jiggles the door knob.

"Please, Logie." He continues, keeping his voice soft. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

When there's no reply, the blonde runs his hand over his face. He shuffles down the door to sit on the floor, resting his head back against the wood. He keeps trying, calling his friend's name every few minutes, pleading with him to come out or let him in. Each time he is met with silence, and after a while it starts to scare him.

Panic begins to settle in after twenty minutes of talking to the door, not one sound being heard from friend. The blonde stands up quickly and knocks on the door.

"Logan, please." He tries to keep his voice calm as he twist the door knob again. "Please let me in, or just say something."

Kendall bites his lip as he is ignored for the nth time, and quickly heads to the kitchen. He ignores the looks the others give him as he rifles through the drawers, pulling out a screw driver. He heads back to his bedroom door and starts to unscrew his door handle. After a minute of work, the handle pops off and he pushes the door open, quickly walking inside.

It takes him second to spot his friend, but when he does, the sight breaks his heart. He finds Logan curled up on himself in the corner of their room, his knees pulled tightly to his chest. The genius's head is turned to the side, leaning against the wall. Kendall can't see his face properly but he can see the small shakes his body is making.

As he gets closer he notices the small picture frame his friend is clutching to his chest. He recognises the frame instantly, knowing a picture of Logan with his mom and dad is held inside it. The blonde bites his lip and steps closer, crouching down in front of his friend.

"Logan," he says quietly, his heart dropping when the dark haired boy turns his head to face Kendall.

Logan's face is stained with tears, his eyes puffy and red from his crying. The only word to describe the boy at the moment was drained. He's pale, but his cheeks are flushed. His body trembles as he draws in shaky breaths, hiccupping quietly every now and again.

"Logie…" Kendall whispers, and suddenly there's a lump in his throat. "I'm so sorry."

Logan's lower lip wobbles as he looks to his blonde friend, his knuckles turning white as he grips the picture frame in his small hands.

"It's her birthday in two weeks," he whispers, tears falling down his cheeks. "I-I already bought her present."

Kendall feels his heart snap at this point and quickly sits down, gathering his small friend up in his arms. Logan doesn't protest and curls into the blonde's chest, one hand fisted in Kendall's shirt. Kendall blinks back his own tears, keeping one arm tight around Logan while the other gently cards through the boy's hair. He rests his head against Logan's, closing his eyes.

"I'm here for you, Logie." He whispers against the shorter boy's forehead. "I'm here."

This is apparently all Logan needs to hear as Kendall feels the small body in his lap begin to shake violently as the genius really lets his tears out. Kendall just holds Logan close as he sobs, rubbing his back gently and whispering small nothing's every now and again. He doesn't know what possesses him to, but he starts to sing.

At first he just hums softly while he runs his fingers through Logan's hair, but when he feels the shorter boy's body start to relax against him, he sings to him. He sings 'Hey There Delilah' because he knows Logan listens to it often on his iPod.

Slowly, Logan's sobs lessen, the smart boy reduced to just sniffling as he listens to Kendall sing. He doesn't know why but his blonde haired friend's voice calms him, making some of the tension in his body fade away. He finds himself curling into Kendall more and closing his eyes.

Kendall glances down at him when he feels Logan move. He can see small tears still falling from his closed eyes but he's not shaking as much anymore. He can feel how tired Logan's body is as his friend slumps against him, exhaustion taking over. Kendall's not sure why, but he finds himself pressing a kiss to Logan's forehead as he pulls him closer. He can feel how much Logan needs this right now, needs to be held and comforted.

And Kendall needs it too. He needs to show Logan that he's there for him, protecting him. The blonde isn't sure why he feels such a need in protecting the shorter boy and making him feel better. He cares deeply for his three best friends. He'd give his life for any one of them. But it's always different with Logan. It's not that he cares more about the boy in his arms than James or Carlos, but more that he cares for him in a different way. Kendall's not sure whether that means he likes Logan as more than a friend, but right now it doesn't matter. All that matters is that he's there for Logan.

He looks back down to the boy in his lap and finds him asleep, his fist still curled tightly into Kendall's plaid shirt and his picture frame wedged between them. He finds himself smiling as he looks at Logan, despite what's happened. Logan's body is relaxed completely, his face now holding a peaceful expression.

The blonde boy debates with himself for a minute as he watches the genius sleep, wondering whether to move his friend to his bed across the room. He knows it would be a lot comfier for Logan to sleep in his own bed, but he doesn't want to disturb him by moving.

After another moment, Kendall decides that Logan looks too peaceful to disturb so he stays put. He leans himself back against the wall behind him and rests his chin on top of Logan's head. The shorter boy curls in closer to Kendall as he sleeps, nuzzling his face into the blonde's neck. Kendall smiles at this and tightens his arms around his best friend.

Logan would still be hurting when he woke up, and he'd probably cry again and again. But Kendall would be there for him each time, ready to pick up the pieces.


End file.
